HOT SPRINGS!
by MoonFyre12
Summary: Ino has been invited to a hot springs resort and she invites some of the ninjas to come along with her , one problem,why doesnt it have a separate bath! NejiTen , SasuSaku , NaruHina , ShikaTem and Ino/?, possibility of crack.probably OOC, might have OCs.
1. A veeery long day

_a/n : im SOO sorree!! I just… Just…. JUST CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! The plot bunnies have been bugging me since Christmas……!! Just Soo sorry….. hope you can forgive me, for….For….FOR ! WRITING ONE WITHOUT FINISHING THE OTHER ONE (yet….)!!!!!! im so soo sooo sorry …. Im sorry……_

_NOW ONTO THE STOREEEE!!!! (shiloah:__**talk about mood swings.)**_

_WHO ARE YOU???!!!_

_**SHILOAH:im you.**_

_HOW CAN YOU BE ME IF IM ME?! COZ IF IM YOU… WAIT IM NOT YOU, YOU ARE ME THEN WHO AM I , WHO ARE YOU , WHAT AM I? Hold up, who AM I again…..?_

_HOT SPRINGS?!_

_A veeery long day._

'_WHAT, NO WAY!! THERE IS NOO WAY ON THIS PLANET THAT YOU ARE BRINGING ME THERE TO THAT God(I don't wanna swear!)FORSAKEN PLACE FOR A VACATION'tenten was arguing with Sakura and Ino for going to a …………._

'_Oh come on, Tenten-chan! It'll be FUN!plus! Hinata-chan would be there and the guys are coming too!' Sakura said enthusiastically before Ino said 'Besides, if you don't come ,I'll spill your dirty little secret!' Ino said sing-songing(Shiloah:__**is that even a word ?)**__ while giving knowing looks to Sakura._

'_WHATS WITH THE –CHAN??!!and what secret?' tenten growing real suspicious and real worried._

'_you know, your secret crush on……..'sakura and ino said in-chorus and the rest was whispered in both her ears .(__**like surround sound..**__YUP! like surround sound!)_

'_WaaaH?! HOW THE HELL?!! I __**DO NOT**__ LIKE __**HIM!!!!!!**__**YEAH!..suuree….) **__she was saying this while her face was turning __BEET RED! __**I LIKE BLOOD RED….)**_

_Unknown to Sakura and Tenten, there were a group of people standing behind them , giving Ino satisfied smirks….._

'_Who does your youthfullness not like youthful Tenten-chan?'this voice came from behind them with Ino holding back her laughter._

_**(THEN… HEAD TURN!)**_

_There behind them was lee , Sasuke , Naruto , Shikamaru(dunno how to spell his name, gomen…)Temari(__**this is going to get crazy)**__Hinata carrying a grocery bag and (of course ,the one no NejiTen fic. Would be complete without…..)__**Neji**_

'_so we all set?'Temari asked Ino rather loudly_

'_Yup all set! Right Ten-chan?' she asked this feigning innocence in this whole ordeal._

'_Yes… were all set Ino……'she said this like she was in post labor depression ._

'_umm….Tt..enten-san a..are y..you ppr..pregnant…..? Hinata asked innocently not knowing this certain question caused a reaction from her cousin…._

'_what the…?' __**Neji**__ whispered almost to himself…..ALMOST……_

'_Oi,Ino did you hear that?'_

'_I sure did!..' 'this is going to be interesting'_

'_Umm..Hinata-chan … im not pregnant….ehehe' tenten said uncomfortably at Hinata's question._

'_then that's great for you both ten-chan!'at this comment made by Sakura_

_Neji already very red turned Redder(__**is that even…?)**__and Tenten looked like she could kill her friends(except Hinata she had nothing to do with this)right on the spot._

_Me:ahhh! Its hard thinking on the spot._

_**Shi-chan:you are still an idiot, after all that you still think on the spot….**_

___a plot bunny comes along..)_

_**Shi-chan:aww..how cute, can we keep it?**_

_Me: you have a soft spot for..?sorry we cant..(anyway it's a plot bunny that has 'saiunkoku monogatari :Yuri printed…)_


	2. WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO GET THERE

_Hey People! I'm Back! Missed me?_

_**Shiloah: You act like you are some celebrity, I cant believe you……..**_

_Me:oh shut! just do the '__**you know what**__' already!_

_**S-kun : NO.**_

_Me:please?_

_**S-kun: no,no,NO!**_

_Me:Okay time for a new strategy! _**SHILOAH-chaN……..**

_**S-kun: H-haii?**_

_Me:_**Do It For Me OR ElSE…….**

_**S-kun: YESMAAM!!ATONCE!**_

_**S/N: grumble grumble Moonfyre-sama does not own Naruto , b-coz .if she does she wouldn't write fanfiction , shed just make it an official manga story……**_

_Me:I Would like to thank: ShikallllTema-sama for your review and Toko-Nozomi-sama and all those people who put me on their precious alert list and those anonymous people who spend time reading my story .Now! Onto the storyyy!!!!!( this part of the story is kind of AU please pay no heed to this , I try to make it as Narutolistic (Naruto Realistic) as possible , Gommennasai……)_

_HOT SPRINGS??!!! CHAP.2:_

_WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO GET THERE!!_

'_Kami-sama , I know you care ……… please tell me ……….. what have I done ?... what have I done to deserve this?' a certain person thought while she was tied to a chair __**in **__a train __**without **__ any weapon scrolls with her…….._

_**xxflashbackxx**_

'**NOOOOO!!!!! NOT MY SCROLLS!!!' **Tenten shouted frantically at Temari and the others while they were in the process of disarming her of her scrolls, while she was bound to a tree.

'Sorry Ten-chan , but we know you can easily escape from the ropes with your scrolls and your weapons' Ino said while pulling out the last kunai from Tenten's pocket.

'That should do it! You gave us such a hard time Tenten, it was like in every cm of your body there was either a scroll or some sharp thing.' Temari said relieved that they were done with disarming.

'**GIVE ME MY WEAPONS BACK , GIVE THE**M Ba_c……'_before she could finish her sentence she felt a sharp pain in her back then everything went black…….

_**xxpresentxx**_

'Oh, lighten up, Tenten-chan its only a _few _minutes more!' Temari said enthusiastically , while Tenten sent death glares at her.

'T-t-tenten-c-chan p-please don't b-be a-angry with u-us' Hinata said with a almost crying look on her face .

'Don't worry Hinata-chan , im not angry , its just that,im pissed that you people had to hit my pressure point like that!' she was saying this having to keep her head up , because it still hurts .

'Sorry about that Ten-chan , I did it because I had a feeling you might have broken free even without you weapons' Sakura said still smiling

'_YESS! We got her to come!' inner Sakura was saying while jumping up and down._

'Hey guys!! Were here!! Were here!!' Naruto practically screamed .

'Shut up , Dobe, its annoying'

'Hn.'

'Troublesome'

'Well what are we waiting for? Lets GOOoo!!!!!!! ' Ino screamed as she ran out of the door.

'HEY GUYS ,what about me?!!' Tenten practically screamed to be heard over Ino's shouting.

'Oh, sorry about that Tenten-chan'Ino ran back in and quickly untied her and _then_ ran out _**again.**_

_After some stretching time…….._

'**Its Huge….!!'**

'Okay! Were here!'

'I-its … v-very … n-nice'

'It looks like a great way to relax…..'

'I wonder if they have …..?'

'Troublesome.'

'I WONDER IF THEY HAVE RAMEN?'

'Hn.'

'Hn.'

_Then a beautiful girl wearing a traditional kimono came out and said…_

'_Welcome Ino-Sama and Guests to……._

'_UnicoPeccare, PilusErratum , Hikaru no Unmei Manor!'_

_Me:Yaaaay!! Its done!! Chap.2 is done!!!(please review but if you don't wanna thank you for reading my fic.)_

**Shiloah: You know you still have a long way to go..**

_Me:Shiloah-chan you are evil!!!waaahhh wahhhhh_

**S-kun: Like I care! hahaha**

_Me: Pleaase do not pay too much attention to the confusing words at the bottom , because I suck at translating._

**S-kun: ha! That's what you get for writing fics like this one.**

_Me:Shut!Anyway , can anyone please give any examples on who Ino-chan should end up with?_

**S-kun: bleah thay wont send anything coz you are WORTHLESS!!**

_Me:sniffle snifflesniffsniff i-i…..kn-know…..i-m…….w-w-worthlesssss……………………….._

_**?: YOU MADE HER CRY AGAIN DIDN'T YOU??!!**_

**S-kun:Oh-no , Not 'HER'!!!!, IM NOT READY TO DIE !!!!!!!!**

_xxTBCxx_


	3. Into the mansion! Part1

Hey People! Miss me?...oh... you don't...TT

Anyways anyhow... Shi-chan is unavailable today

So its just me and...!!

Lil' Panda chibi Ten-Chan!!

LPCTc: Yay!! Im Cuter! Now Neji'll Notice me more!

Me:Yes he will.

LCPTc: Moony-chan don't own... shes a minor... Hehcute smile w/head going sideways just when Chibi-Neji-kun Shows up.

CNk: O\\\\/O...speechless with all the cuteness...

Me: Okies.. That's enuf now on with the story!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Then a beautiful girl wearing a traditional kimono came out and said..._

'_Welcome Ino-Sama and Guests to..._

'_UnicoPeccare, PilusErratum , Hikaru no Unmei Manor!'_

* * *

_HOT SPRINGS??_

_Chapter 3._

_Into the mansion!part1_

JL

'_HI! We're here on invitation by a mister... Ino-pig whats his name again?'sakura asked._

_'umm...I think its MisterAi...(**Ai? AI?!AI??...aint that a gurls name?)**_

_'Yes your accommodations are for an unlimited number of guests , all amenities and free breakfast and dinner.'The Girl said. 'By the way my name is Hana and I will be your guide for this vacation. This way please.'_

**_'Hana? That sounds familiar...'_**_Ino thought following Hana through the door._

As soon as they got through the door, the first thing they heard was...

'**_WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS PLACE?ITS LIKE THE HYUGA MANSION ONLY MORE MAJESTIC AND GRANDER!!'_** Tenten shouted at seeing the interior of the resort which had walls painted with scenes from different stories most of them portraying a garden and nature. One that caught Tenten's eye was the most different one from all the paintings, a cloudless moonlit night where there was nothing. It embodied all serenity and allthat serenity-peace stuff. Its difference from the others was that

1.)_It was portrayed in moonlight not sunlight._

2.)_If you look close enough they used real silver AND real gold to paint some of the parts._

3.)_It wasn't usually seen from the front, it was in a secluded corner of the room._

_'Hmm? Weird...that mural kinda reminds me of Neji, ...but... Theres something missing... from that mural... it doesn't matter. Nevermind.'Tenten thought standing near the door where they first entered while Ino and Temari checked in._

* * *

_'T-tenten-chan,a-are y-you o-okay?T-tenten-chan?Tenten-chan?Tenten-chan?!_

_TENTEN-CHAN??' Hinata shouted in tenten's ear._

_'Hinata-chan?! Whats wrong?!'tenten asked worriedly._

_'n-nothing i-its j-just t-that ive b-been c-calling y-you f-for t-the l-last 3 minutes a-and you weren't r-responding... So I-I g-got w-w-worried...'_

_'Oh...thanks Hinata-chan, Im okay!'Tenten said Kinda wavering,but Hinata accepted the answer anyways._

_'Okay Tenten-chan. Ino-chan and s-sakura-chan are calling us right now.'Hinata said before pulling Tenten towards Ino and the others._

_'Guys, I got our room number and apparently everyone has to share with someone._

_So...anybody got an idea how we divide ourselves?'Ino asked._

_'How about we draw numbers and anyone who got the same numbes as you is your roommate. Sound good?'Temari suggested._

_'Sure!'_

_'Okay''_

_'YOSH!'_

_'Troublesome.whatever.'_

_'Hn'_

_'Hn'_

_'Great idea!,Believe it!'_

_'I-if n-naruto-k-kun's o-okay w-with it t-then...'_

_'REALLY HINATA-CHAN?!'_

_(Cue swirly eyes with hinata mumbling...Naruto kun just called me chan...which he does always...)_

_'grumble grumble Do Your Friggin worst...'_

_'Okay now that's settled!' 'Miss, do you happen to have a set of 2 of 1 number do you?' Temari asked Hana._

_'As a matter of fact we do.'_

_Hana hands them pieces of paper, and a top hat pulled out from somewhere._

* * *

_Now almost everyone has picked a number lets see the results... Shall we?_

_Naruto:5_

_Lee:5_

_'Yosh Naruto-kun let us spread our Youthfullness and let us discover our youthful springtime of youth!!Guide us gai-sensei!Yosh!'_

_Somewhere..._

_'LEE! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! WHEN YOU GET BACK , LET US FILL THIS ALREADY YOUTHFUL WORLD WITH EVEN MORE YOUTH!!'_

_'At least its Fuzzy Brows and not someone else, dattebayo.'_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Ino:4_

_Sakura:4_

_'WHAT?? I get the COLOSSAL FOREHEAD as a roommate??'_

_'Whatever, INO-PIG , I GOT PAIRED UP with the PIGIEST PIGGY IN ALL PIGLAND!!'_

_'WHY YOU LITTLE!!'_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Temari:3_

_Shikamaru:3_

_'WHAT?! I Got Lazy-ass?!'_

_'Hn.Troublesome woman.'_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Neji:1_

_Hinata:2_

_Sasuke and Tenten:?_

* * *

_'Now Sasuke and Tenten , which one of you wants to go first?'Temari asked.._

_'Hn.'which in 'prodigy speak' meant no way in hell am I goin first._

_'ill go.'_

_Ten picks one and hands it to Temari._

_'And Ten-chan got...!_

* * *

_OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH...cliffie...OO_

_LPCTc:OOOHHHHHH...eyes...OO_

_CNk:OOOHHHH...Kawaii...O/O_

_Jto reviews.__Lto flames and bashing_

**00  
000  
0000  
000  
0000  
000  
000000**

_It's the ninja way!Dattebayo!_


	4. OMG MAKEOUT chapter!

Yo Minna!! im back! Miss Me? guess not anyway...

.

.

.

.

HAHA MADE YA LOOK!!YOU GUYS REEALLLYYY THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINED THAT!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

anyways, I need Serious HELP! i mean come on people ! im running low on plot bunnies here!

If ever any of you people want to help poor little me...i'll gladly appreciate it...and who knows i might dedicate a chapter to you or maybe your own story, your choice of pairings and all the buzz... Sooooo heres the things i need help with:

1: **WHO THE HELL SHOULD INO END UP WITH??: People seriously... I need real help on this one! just go and vote on this will ya?**

**InoSai**

**InoKiba**

**InoShino**

**InoGaa**

**2.:This may sound weird , but... can anyone tell me how to make a nice enough kissing scene cuz obviously... I SUCK AT THOSE!!**

**now if anyone actually cares for this story...please heed that i need help...unless you want the story to end with a suckage kissing scene...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW WEVE SORTED THAT OUT! JA NE MINNA-CHAMA!**

**BEST WISHES,**

**Sugy-High Bunny that jumps over a Firey on the Moony!, in short,**

**Moony-Boya(looky! i use male honorifics!)heehee! YAY SUGYHIGH!!**

**Ja Ne,Minna-san.**

**oh yeah if no one answers...atashiwa korosu!(now i dont know if that sounds right but...you get the idea!)**


End file.
